fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSBR)
This article is about Mario's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Mario. Mario (マリオ, Mario) is the main protagonist of the Super Mario series and also Nintendo's mascot. Mario is also one of the most famous and recognized characters in the video game industry. Mario has been in every Super Smash Bros. installment as well, and his moveset in this game hasn't changed that much from past games. Attributes Mario possesses fast attacks throughout his moveset, as well as strong comboing capabilities, with his up tilt and up aerial being especially good jugglers on their own that can set up additional attacks well. Additionally, Mario possesses a fantastic gimping and disrupting tool in his Cape, an effective projectile in his Fireball, and even an effective out of shield option in his Super Jump Punch. Mario is considered a beginner character that people can learn with. This is due to him having no major size or speed flaws and is considered all around and balanced. His attacks don't deal much damage and relies mostly on his Smash Attacks though. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Mario jabs with one fist, his other fist, and then finishes with a forward kick. Originates from Super Mario 64. *'Dash attack' - Mario slides forward and kicks with both feet as done in Super Mario 64. *'Forward tilt' - Mario performs a spinning kick. *'Up tilt '- Mario performs a spinning uppercut from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *'Down tilt '- Mario sweeps with his leg low to the ground. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Mario thrusts his arm forward and produces a small blast of fire. It is larger than in previous installments. *'Up smash' - Mario performs a standard headbutt skyward. *'Down smash' - Mario performs a breakdance sweep that originated from Super Mario 64. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Mario does a sex kick similar to a move from Super Mario 64. *'Forward aerial' - Mario punches forward and initiates a meteor smash upon impact. *'Back aerial '- Mario spins and kicks backward. *'Up aerial '- Mario performs a somersault and kicks backward. *'Down aerial' - Mario spins around in the air repeatedly, a multi-hit drill attack. Returns from Melee. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Mario spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. *'Back throw' - A powerful throw that has Mario spinning the opponent several times and throwing the opponent in the opposite direction grabbed. Originates from Super Mario 64. *'Up throw' - Mario throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. *'Down throw' - Mario slams his opponent into the ground. *'Aerial Grab' - Mario grabs his opponent in mid-air with his hands, then punches them continuously as they fall, doing a great kick at the end. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Fireball': Mario fires a weak, bouncy ball of flames is shot from his hand as a projectile. **'Custom 1 - Fast Fireball': Mario quickly fires a fireball. Travels faster but deals less damage. **'Custom 2 - Hammer:' Mario attacks forwards by using the hammer he uses in the Mario & Luigi series. Slower attack and low knockback, but deals high damage. *'Side special - Cape': Mario swings a defensive cape that reflects projectiles ane enemies. It can also be used as a brief but continuously available recovery. **'Custom 1 - Gust Cape': Mario swings his cape, releasing a small tornado that pushes away opponents and reflects them. Deals less damage. **'Custom 2 - Cape Trap': Mario swings his cape and traps his opponent with it. Doesn't do damage but Mario leaves his opponent immobile and they can only escape by mashing buttons. *'Up special - Super Jump Punch': Mario performs an upward punch that releases aesthetic coins from those it hits. **'Custom 1 - Explosive Punch': Performs the upward punch with explosive fire damage instead of aesthetic coins. Covers less distance than the regular Super Jump Punch. **'Custom 2 - Rocket Nozzle': Mario summons F.L.U.D.D. with its rocket nozzle activated. He can charge and blast himself upwards on a stream of pressurized water, dealing damage in the way. Mario falls slower while charging. Covers much more distance but deals low damage. *'Down special - Star Spin': Mario performs a spinning attack, the Star Spin, to knock opponents away. It is similar to Mario Tornado, except this one knocks opponents to the side rather than straight up. It can be used for recovery as well, if used properly. **'Custom 1 - Mario Tornado': Mario performs the original Mario Tornado, knocking opponents straight up. It isn't as efficient as the Star Spin as a recover. **'Custom 2 - Cape Swing': Mario uses his cape and spins, causing opponents to be reflected or trip. Does low damage, but it's a rather spammable ability and functions as a better alternate recovery than the Star Spin. *'Riot Move - Fire Force': Mario does an uppercut with a flaming punch, usually KO'ing his victim(s). **'Thunder Force': Dr. Mario does the same, but uses electricity instead of fire. *'Final Smash - Mario Finale': Returns from the other games. He shoots a massive tornado of flames horizontally across the stage. **'Doctor Finale': If using Dr. Mario, it does the same, but instead of fire, giant exploding megavitamins are used. Taunts As Mario: *Transforms into Super Mario as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. Based upon Super Mario Bros.. *Takes off his hat, twirls around, and says "woo hoo!". Based upon his victory pose in the New Super Mario Bros. series. *Mario spins around and then points to the screen doing a "peace" sign with his hand. Based upon his victory pose in Super Mario 64. As Dr. Mario: *Dr. Mario grows in size and shrinks again like Mario, but with a different pose, in this case, with arms crossed. *Dr. Mario pulls out a randomly coloured Megavitamin, rolls it down his arm, uses his shoulder to toss it into the air, then catches it. *Dr. Mario cleans his hands palms and puts himself in a victory pose, saying: "Ha-ha!". On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': A green pipe appears with Mario jumping from it on a iconic pose and saying: "Let's-a-go!". *'2nd Entrance': Mario flies and lands on the stage in the same manner as when he lands on a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Dr. Mario's entrance are the same, except he says: "Oh yeah!" in his first entrance. Winning An orchestrated remix of the victory fanfare from Super Mario Bros. ''plays while he does one of the following animations: *Mario starts creating flames as he moves his hands. *Mario jumps, spins in the air and lands on his knee while saying: "Wa-hoo!". *Mario performs the triple jump, doing a Star Spin in the third one and landing with his hand covering one eye with his hat, in a rather cool pose. As Dr. Mario: *Tosses two Megavitamins, cleans his hands and pulls out another two on his hands while saying: "Ha-ha!". *Dr. Mario points at different directions with his stethoscope, then points it in front of him. *Dr. Mario does a somersault jump and lands, pointing at himself. Mario (and his Dr. Mario alternate) shares his victory fanfare with Peach and Luigi. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Red': Original clothes. Red cap and shirt, blue overalls. *'White': White cap and shirt, red overalls. Based upon Fire Mario. *'Blue': Light blue cap and shirt, red overalls. Based upon Ice Mario and the reverse colors of his traditional outfit. *'Yellow': Yellow cap and shirt, purple overalls. Based upon Wario's clothes. *'Green': Green cap and shirt, brown overalls. Mario's inverse colors. *'Black': Black cap and overalls, red shirt. Based upon his Flying Mario look from ''Super Mario Galaxy. Alternate Costumes *Dr. Mario: Changes his clothes completely to that of Dr. Mario. Some elements and effects are changed, such as his forward and Final Smash being electricity rather than fire, and his Neutral special being Megavitamins instead of fireballs. Comes with six color palettes. *'Standard - White': Original clothes since Dr. Mario 64, but with black jeans. *'Red': Resembles the Red Virus color scheme. *'Blue': Resembles the Blue Virus color scheme. It also resembles the outfit surgery doctors wear. *'Yellow': Resembles the Yellow Virus color scheme. *'Black': Referred to as an "unlicensed doctor" on the Super Smash Bros. Melee website. *'Pink': Resembles Nurse Peach's outfit. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters